The Return of the Bad Wolf
by Alyseofwonderland
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory, once again, set off to the stars. But where they land will bring back memories and people of past, the good and the bad. The wolf cries out, all shall hear, but none will save it. I am not good at summaries, and this is my first fanfiction. Rated T, for some dark themes. Thank you. Muhahahahahah, Alyseofwonderland
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me. Hope you like it. Please rate, judge, like, hate, loathe, and love. I am open to any suggestions and questions. Thank you. Muhahahaha, Alyseofwonderland**

This isn't the first time I woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. Well, there was a reason, but I don't like to say the reason outloud, fearing that fear will cause regret. As I lay in the arms of Rory, I dream of the most terryrifing things. Like, the Weeping Angles, or Madam V. and her Silence. It isn't that I am afraid of them, but what they could do.

This night, I dreamt of the Doctor, Rory, and I, running from the angels, in a room with flicker lights, which only helps them to move closer to us. We turn around the corner and in front of us, is the Angels. They first touch Rory, who then flashes into thin air. I scream as I watch my husband disappear.

"Nooooo! Rory! Nooo!" I fall to the ground, my head ducked down. Silence was ringing my ears, and I felt numb. Oh, so numb.

" Amy, we need to get out of here. We will get Rory later. So please…" The Doctor pleads. I can hear the strain his voice, but I don't move. I shake my head, " Amy, please… we can get him back!"

I look up. The Doctor's eys were still on the unmoving angels, but he was cruched to my level. His hands on my shoulder.

"Please…" he whisper.

I am so tired, and this unnerving urge to give up was so unresistable.

I closed my eyes, and knew what to do. I got up, and turned my head towards the Doctor who was still on the floor. A quivering smile spreads my face.

" No…" He gasps, " Don't….!"

He reaches for me, but it is to late. I turn and run right into the Weeping Angels.

Then I disappear, but I can still see the Doctor, left on his own.

He yells "AMY! RORY!" His arm is still stretched out, like still reaching for something. After a minute, he retreats his arm, eyes wide, while tears rain down his cheeks. He is on his knees, with his head facing the floor. The figure of lost. For the longest time, the angels didn't move forward. They only look at him.

He raises his head. "Why aren't you coming for me!" he stands up and opens his arms wide "Here I am take me!"

But the angels are still.

" TAKE ME!" He screams with filled pain and torture.

The angels suddenelly vanish. An angry Doctor then punches the wall "NO!" He cluches his hand, which starts to bleed. A tear rolls down to the corner of his mouth. He wipes the tear with his blooded hand. Leaving tiny marks of blood on his face.

That is when I expect the dream to end, but surprisingly, it goes on. Behind the doctor is a bright golden light. Like burst of flames, it reaches for the Doctor, but the Doctor doesn't take notice. A swirl of light, grabs his blooded hand, healing his wound. That is when the Doctor finally turns around. He lifts his hand with the swirl touching it, examing. His face is a mixture of curisoty, surprise, and confusion. He flinches, with a slight move of his finger. As if seeing this, the another swirl reaches for the same hand. " Who are you?" he speaks quietly.

Then suddenely the two swirls, form into shape of gentle hands. The body of the light pulls itself to the Doctor, letting go hand go, and resting it on the Doctor's cheek.

The Doctor's wide-eyed expression transformed into to a shocked realization.

"It can't be?" he whispered, "Are you…"

Before he would continue, the bright light retreats back. It seems frightened, but of what I did not know. It starts to vanish, but before it does, the light looks up at me, and I could see a wet spark trickle down its top. It was crying. With a flash of white, it was gone.

That is when I was allowed to wake up. I woke up with a joilt, and hitting something very hard.

" Ow!" says a tired voice.

I look up, rubbing my head, and letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. There was Rory, hovering over me.

" It goes without saying, that you have a hard head," Rory groans.

" What are you doing Rory?" I retort, after hitting him, once more, on the head.

" Well, first, you start to thrust in your sleep, and sleeping you started screaming at one point. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't,"

" Oh, well, you didn't have scare me like that," I snapped.

" Yeah, you were the one who was scared. I was bloody frightened, you started to repulse, and scream. I was afraid that something was happening to you…"

I gave him a small kiss on the forhead and then the lips, before he could continue.

" Stupid, I am fine as you can see," I teased.

" Ye-yeah" he nerdly chokes.

I can't help but snicker.

" I am sorry. It was just a bad dream," I apologize.

" Another one?" He questioned. I have told him about a couple of my bad dreams, but I didn't tell him that that they were a regular occurance. I don't want to worry him about nothing. These dreams were nothing, right?

" Yeah. Well, I think we should go back to sleep. I am still sleepy" I faked yoaned.

Rory nodded and kissed me on by head. We both lay back down. I waited until I could hear him lightly snore, to let mind wonder, just in cause.

When he did, I let my thoughts burst out with questions. _Who was that? How did the Doctor regonize a spark of light? Why did it retreate and why did it look at me? _I remember it mouth something to me. _What was she trying to say?_

That is when the whole room shook, and I knew what that meant. I lightly shake Rory awake.

" What… are you ok?" He seemed really tired. How can someone fall asleep so quickly?

I smile, "We have come to our new destination."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Sorry I didn't get back sooner. Stuff, life, the usual… Anyways, thank you for all the views! A special thank you to my first comments/reviewies, Nikki Pond and Chosen One. Thanks a lot you guess. Your messages really made my day (on the day I read them and everyday since) haha. Anyways…. I love each and one of you people! Alright, let the story commence. Muhahaha, Alyseofwonderland.**

Not Amy's POV

The alarms aren't going off, but the intensity is all the same. As I run down the hall, I notice the only sound was that of my shoes were making. It was always like this, this part of the building is always silent. No one would dare go near….

" You, halt!" orders a voice of a woman. I would range it about of Twenty-eight to thirty years of age. Old, harsh, authoritative, strict, but not cruel…

I immediately stop and put my hand to a salute. I hear four pairs of footsteps coming towards me. One pair leads the angled pack. Two on her left and one on her right. Her feet are about the length of about 8 and half inches, and the width of exactly 1 and three-fourths inch. She was the only girl of the group. I would assume that the person on her right was the youngest, for his feet weren't as loud as the two lefts. Two on the left, were about the same age, (seeing that had the same sounding thuds). All footsteps stop.

" Private Danielle" the woman comes in front of me.

I got a good look at her…. I think my descriptions are right. My eyesight isn't as good as my ears, even with my highly dense glasses.

" Yes, sir."  
" You know why you are here?" she questions while motioning the others to come forward.

" Yes, sir. To question the… subject," I say with high confidence.

She looks at me and nods.

" Yes, private, but that is not the only reason. We want you to observe," She turns around and starts walking. I catch up to her, staying right behind, " Subject 31095 is not of any origin that we know of. Since we are out of contact with Master Control Center, we took it upon ourselves to get any information we can out of the subject. The subject is being kept in a solitary white confinement, but… ummm she has altered it."

" Alter, sir?"

" Yes, alter," She stops in front of a black door, a contrast to the walls, ceiling, and floor. The three other men and I stop right behind her. I didn't expect the Captain to suddenly turn around. " Private, listen and listen closely, even if you have heard of stories of the subject before. The subject's behavior is… split. One side of the subject is calm, but distant. This side won't give us answers, but it is reasonable and willing. The other side is what will be dealing with. This side is impractical, illusive, and insane, but she will gives us answers. Even if the answers are in stupid riddles…"

" It is a she, sir?" I ask with confusion. I didn't know we would be dealing with a girl. From the description the higher ups gave her, it seemed like it wouldn't have a gender at all. From what I heard, it…or she… is something that wasn't even supposed to exist. It was a thing beyond reason, with godlike powers. I even heard it was a _god_ itself.

" Yes." She turns around, but still doesn't open the door. In a low whisper, but loud enough for all to hear, " I can't guarantee you safety…nor am I responsible for anything that happens to you in there. The subject is out of my control or anyone else's control. I can't protect…"

" It is o.k. Ma'am. I understand. I came knowing that this was risky, but I risked it. You don't have to worry".

I could hear her lightly chuckle.

" Alright, ladies and gentlemen…" She opens the door. As we all walked in, I understood what the Captain was saying about how the room had been 'altered'. With very awed eyes, I looked upon thick dark purple and green leaves. Some of the leaves were larger than the height of an average human, some smaller than the caterpillars that rested upon them, and the rest dwelled in the middle. Some leaves were attached to gigantic trees, staggering over their heads, and others stuck straight from the ground. All the trees' trunks were twisted in some fashion or another. There are assortments of color everywhere, even in mid air. Shady yellow just floated like rays of the sun. From far off, I can hear running water, but curious enough, it sounded as if it was running up. I can also hear the sound of chirps and squawks of birds and bugs all around, but it wasn't sharp. In the back of my mind, the sound of chairs and plates clatter, but it was complete overrun by the sound singing mocking jay, playing a familiar tune. The sounds seemed to soothe and relax all stressed muscles and thoughts. It was absolutely beautiful.

" Welcome to Wonderland…"

I didn't hear a gasp or small outcry from the others, so I just assumed I was the first seeing it for the first time. The captain turned to us, with an express I can't really understand…excitement maybe?

" Alright we will split into two groups. Ryan, David, Jason, you go and see how wide this area is. See how far it stretches and were the edges lay," They go off to the right, " Private, you are with my. We are going find our guest."

We head straight forward, without any sense of direction. I pulled out a compass, but was quickly to notice that the arrow was spinning out of control. There is either no magnetic pull in this place or something is totally wrong here. We stay silent, which I didn't mind. The sound of the nature around was pleasant enough, but about ten minutes into this impossible forest, I start getting this uneasy feeling. Something in the back of my mind is starting to stab.

" Ummm… Captain?" I softly ask, not trusting the sound of my own voice.

She doesn't stop.

" Captain?" I speak a louder.

" Yes?" she turns her head to me, but doesn't stop moving.

" I am feeling a little…uneasy," I admit.

" Why do you say that?"

" Well…" _This is going to sound stupid_, " I feel a little like we are being…"

" Watched," it wasn't a question.

I nodded. She turns her head forward. " That is because we are…"

" Oh…"

Once again we became silent. Then a rustle stabbed my head. It was loud and very close.

" Captain…?" I start again.

" What is it?" this time sound a little more annoyed than before.

" I think I heard something…"

She stops and turns to me. " Do you_ think_ you heard something or _did _you hear something?"

" I…" I was about to speak, when the sound of a ready gun came into sight. It was aimed at the Captain's head, upside down.

" No," chuckles a voice, " You _did_ hear somethin'." The voice laughs darkly. It was British. The voice was of a British girl, cockney or something.

" By the way, Captain Broschette, I am not your _guest_. I am hostess and you're the unexpected _guests_ that I have been so glacially expecting," She snarls.

The Captain frowns at the voice and turns away from me, finding nothing. She glances up to see the gun and the figure holding it. I look up too. My eyesight is bad, but she could be clearly seen. Oh my, she is beautiful. Her legs are hanging onto a branch, but the rest of her body is stilled in the air. She is wearing pants, and, do to my bad eyesight, an unrecognizable shirt with a hoody. She looked like a regular girl, but the most curious thing was that her hair was drifting like her body. It was as if she was standing up and not hanging upside from a tree.

" A new face, but only new to one present pair eyes. And I certain can say they are not mine," she goes on. Her movement was so fast and swift, that if I blinked, I would have missed her drop from the tree, land and replace the gun to the Captain's forehead. " Curious though, you have come now. _Why? Why? Why has the silver child come to play_?" the last part being in a singsong tune. She looks at me, completely ignoring the Captain and the gun she has to her head. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce. I feel a sudden shudder, and something creeping in the front of my mind, intruding my head. Her expression was a smirk, but something hid under it.

I step a little back.

" What?" is all I manage to get out.

She sighs and looks back to the gun.

" I really hate these things…" she glares at it for a moment, and then the gun vanishes. All that that is left a few golden shimmers that too disappears.

The Captain deeply breathes and collapses to her knees. I run to her side.

" Captain, are you alright?" I worryingly ask.

She looks up at and nods "Yes, a little frightened, but alright. I thought she would really pull, this time…"

" This time!" I gasp.

A sudden toll of a bell rings.

DONG…

DONG…

DONG…

DONG…

Then everything went silent, the forest, the birds, the bugs, and even the running water seemed to stay quite. The British girl had her back towards us and was looking up. After a second, she slowly raised both arms. As she did this, from her feet a golden glow started its way up her entire body, swirling around her like a controlled twister, until she was a bright gold blur. It being too bright for both of our eyes, the Captain and I cover our eyes.

The sound of everything returned, and we open our eyes. The girl is gone, but in her place is a sign. It says: _Tea Time! Don't Be Late!_


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle's POV

Once the Captain got back to her feet, she led me further into the forest. She didn't say anything, but it looked like she knew what to do. After a while, I noticed that the sound of running water was getting closer and closer. Then I realized what the sound that had been tugging at the back of my mind was, the rustle of table clothe with the width of 3 and half feet and length of 13 feet. Not a few seconds later, we could smell the distinct smell of cakes, tea, fish, and…chips?

_Why, chips? _I thought. I look up to the Captain who had been silent this whole time, " Hey, Captain…where…"

She stops. " We are here." To any normal person, her voice would seem monotone, but I could detect the sound of displeasure and edge.

I looked ahead of the Captain, even with eyes like mine, it is clear to see. There, in front of us, was a wooden door. Just a wooden door, anything beyond it was forest. It looks normal except for the fact that it was standing on its own. Not weird at all…

" Private Danielle…" she continues.

" Yes, ma'am," she turns to me. Her expression was stoic, but I knew she was uneasy.

" Ask anything you want and assess anything you can. You don't have to have an objective, or better yet, don't have one at all. She will see that and try to divert you at every given chance. She will toy with you with every chance you give her. She loves playing mind games…" The Captain eyes seemed to wonder off behind me, " Don't let her get to you."

They way she said that was slow and seemed like she wasn't talking to me, but as if to reassure herself. She faces forward and walks through the door. I followed her.

With my first steps inside the door, and I couldn't almost believe what I was seeing. Right in front of me, there was a wide field with bright colored grass and crystalized flowers of every possible and impossible color spread out at random. Green colored bushes seemed as more spares as the flowers, but one each of them had at least a dozen butterflies, a few dragonflies, and at least one hummingbird, zipping from the flowers rested on one bush to the next bush of flowers. I go over to the nearest bush and saw that the bush wasn't full. It had a large dip with water half way to the top, sort of like a cup. I scrunch my eyes to see that the water wasn't still, but in it were small little golden fish.

" Private…" says an impatient voice.

I stand up and walk over to the Captain.

" Sorry," I apologize.

" No need," She steps on a golden stepping-stone. Once I had a clearer look, I saw gold stones heading to…I couldn't see that far.

" Follow the yellow stone road," the Captain mumbles.

It wasn't long until I could see the back of the… what would you call it… 'room'? The back was a tall cliff, the shape of a semi-circle, which trees continue the circle. _Wait…what? _I turned around. Behind me, now I could clearly see that this 'room' was circular, and the trees and cliff was its wall.

" Keep up, Private!" shouted the Captain.

As I caught up, something in the Captain's voice betrayed your blank expression.

" Captain…" I realize " You have been here before." It wasn't a question.

" Yes, the first time, I was like you. The flowers, plants, animals, opposite running waterfall…"

" I knew it!" I said a little too excitedly, "sorry…" I look down sheepishly.

" No, it is alright " she went on, " It is all so beautiful, but I know none of it real. It is just another one of her mind games. She puts on a show of her power, and realistic it all seems, but it isn't real. Just remember that. Whatever she shows you or tells you isn't real."

I look up again. "You are really scared of her, aren't you?"

She doesn't say anything, but raises her hand a points ahead of us. " There is where we are headed."

The Captain's finger points at what looks like a huge willow tree and behind it is the upstream waterfall. The waterfall seems at of place, though. Whitish-blue against a hard dirt brown, but I still liked it. Water running up is different from it falling. It is more hushed, but sweet sounding. It wasn't hard and rough like when water collides with the ground, almost as if it was natural moving upstream.

We soon came to where the Captain was pointing. I could see the expected set table and smell of food was intense. It wasn't until then I remembered I didn't eat breakfast this morning. My stomach rumbled a little louder than I would have like it to.

A small river separated us from the hill on which the table and willow tree rested. The river's water is still and seemed to circle around the hill into the waterfall. We easily jump over it and march up the hill. Once we got on top, we saw our 'host'.

" Welcome!" she exclaimed with arms open wide. She's on top of the table, right smack in the middle. But she doesn't even mind, even while she lifts up a side of her dress, walks to the edge of the table, jumps off, and skip/runs right towards us. She was wearing a white dress with golden lacing. The dress came to her ankles, where she wore no shoe, and had short sleeves that hung just under her shoulders. She wore a golden chocker that had a red rose attached to it, placing it right under her cheek.

" It is so nice to see you, and on time as usual " She says to the Captain as if she didn't put a gun to the Captain's head a few minutes ago, " and you brought a guest. It is very nice for you to come " She says as if we haven't met, " It would be best if we get started. Your other three friends are here, and I am sure they are tired of waiting." She gestures to the three other men that came with us. Two of them where were sitting at the far end side and the other was sitting one chair away from the end chair.

_Did she get them too? But how did they get here before us? Why didn't I hear them?_ My head was spinning like crazy. The British girl seemed to notice. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the table.

" I will answer any of you questions, but first you must eat. You haven't eaten anything today." She winked at me.

" How…" I start.

" Tea first, questions later " she interrupts. The end of the table was backed into the twisting trunk of the willow tree. She sits me in the chair right nearest to her edge seat, " Captain Broschette, you regular seat." She motions to the left nearest to her place, and the Captain sits down calmly. As I sat, I could feel the blue table clothe hovering right above my shoes. In front of me was a china place set. The plates and cups were neat a tan with golden rims. I look at the assortment of food. Cakes, fish, and chips, that was all. I pick up my teacup and see my tea was already poured into it.

" You like it, don't you?" says the girl, plate full of the chips. She picks up a few and pops them in her mouth.

" Like what?"

" The Earl Gray that is in your cup " she says matter fact, "that is your favorite tea."

I nod, pick up the cup, place it to my mouth. The tea was defiantly Earl Gray, with sugar sprinkled in it. Just how I liked it.

" Captain Broschette, please do tell how you got the rank of Captain," she turns to the Captain, " it is such an interesting story, even much so because of your peculiar race. A mixture of human and slitheen wasn't it. I sometimes wonder how that worked out " she laughs, but pauses for a few seconds, " Such a long time ago…" She faces forward and tilts her head to the side, staring into space.

" Umm… miss," I said, not knowing what to call her.

She snapped her head to me, " Captain…" she speed up, " I knew a Captain once. He was quite the good-looking and would hit on anything that had a body. He was like a brother to me," she chuckled, " The story of how he turned up as just a head is sad, but funny. It started on another Christmas in London, where…"

" Bad Wolf…"

" Oh my!" the girl blurts, " Look at the time! Tea is already started and there is a person missing!" She points to the empty chair at the far-left.

" He is late. Always too late," she grumbles. She slouches, with one hand lifting up her head, quite irritated.

" Bad Wolf!"

The girl slowly turns her head to the man next to me. From what I remember his name was Jason.

" Bad Wolf " Jason cleared his throat, " I think it is about time we start with the questioning. The tea and cake is lovely, but we have an objective…"

" Objective…" she says slowly, " Well, of course…" She leans back and lets her head rest on the head of the chair, looking up. She flicks her wrist and all the food and tea disappeared. The blue table clothe remained.

" All right, then," Jason took charge, but I could see the other two men getting prepared. The Captain stayed silent, " I will start with the questions we usually start with."

" Why bother. I gave you the answers already. All you need to do is think," the girl, who, I guess, was named Bad Wolf, spat. Her head was still facing up.

" Yes, well, we will keep asking until you give us a straight answer," says the guy at the far right. I think is name is Ryan.

Bad Wolf rolled her eyes, "Fine."

" Ok, where were you born?" asks Jason.

" Within my mother, even though I came before her." Bad Wolf replies, rolling her eyes again.

" Right," says Ryan, " When were you born."

" At the beginning and at the end. All places in the middle, and nowhere where I don't exist." At the same time, she simultaneously lifted her arm and pointed to different direction with her hand.

" Give us a straight answer, dammit!" yells the far left man, David. His face was pure red, and his hands are clenched.

The Bad Wolf snaps her head back and looks at David. Her express was wild, her leering grin wide, blonde hair covering one golden eye, while the other glowed with excitement, " Temper, temper, little David. Mama never liked it. Isn't that the reason why she put you in that big bad house."

" Why you!" shouts David, standing up.

" Third lieutenant David, hold you tongue and sit down!" barks the Captain. Everything turns silent, and everyone except Bad Wolf looks at her. Bad Wolf was instead looking at me. Her face not as wild as before, but her uncovered eye looked as if she wanted to eat me. No, not even. Her stare was of a person who wanted to devoir your whole existence, and something in me knew that she could do it too.

The Captain cleared her throat and looks at Jason, " Continue."

Jason nods, " Alright, let's make this simple. Who or what are you?"

Bad Wolf looks at Jason, but her face is completely blank, " Three times you came here, and of this fourth time, I will tell you once again. I am many things, but what I am not is apart of you. I stand outside of you, of all of you. I am a wonderer, but I being with held. Part of me is missing, and I want it back, but I can't have it without losing myself. I have picked up a hitchhiker, who I can't be without. To fill one whole, I must get rid of myself." Her blank grin turned into a distorted smirk. "What I am, First Lieutenant Jason, son of the house of Ares, a lost young boy, who ran away only at the age of thirteen, because old daddy was a bloody tyrant, and who knew he would be assassinated that year. You were glad weren't you? You were glad that bloody murderer got what he deserved, just because someone strange man tells you that person who killed your poor mum, was indeed in fact..."

" THAT IS ENOUGH!" yells Ryan. He is standing up, his face all red.

The Bad Wolf's eyes traveled from Jason to Ryan, " Protecting your boyfriend. How sweet, considering the hideous feud between both of your families."

" I said, SHUT UP!" Ryan bangs the table with his fist.

" Ryan," Jason says calmly. Ryan looks at him. Ryan was on the verge of tears. Jason stands up and takes him into a hug, " I am o.k, really. It is fine; we already knew she knows about us. Don't cry and be strong,"

Ryan nods and Jason lets him go. They both sit back down. All the while, Bad Wolf looks bored, David looks like…David, Captain is blank as ever, and I am shocked. _How could she have known all that about them? This was only there fourth meeting, right?_

" Please, continue," Jason says.

Not looking interested anymore, Bad Wolf replies shortly, " In short, I am lost."

Jason nods.

" I hope you got all that, you're going to need it." She says, looking at Ryan.

Ryan nods and holds up a tape recorder.

" Alright, I guess it is time that you lea…" Bad Wolf starts getting up.

_Wait! I have so many questions!_ I thought, so I had to stop her.

" Why blue?" I ask quickly. Everyone turn their heads to me.

" Wait?" The Bad Wolf voice raised. She seemed angry, but her voice was portraying something else.

" I mean why is the table clothe blue? That is a funny color for a tea party." I giggle nervously.

Bad Wolf stares at me, wonder in her eyes. Then she bursts with a whole hearty laugh; her tongue in between her teeth. She sits down.

" Very observant aren't you, sliverling. So human, so deceiving. You are a wonder." She laughs again.

" Well, why?" I try again. I didn't get much from her, and I was determined to do what I was sent for.

She looks at me. Her expression completely sane. No wild smile, no piercing eyes. Her lips pressed together, as if trying to decide something. " Fine, I will answer your questions, but on one condition. For your leave, you and I must play a little game."

" No" the Captain finally speaks, " She will ask the questions, but I will play your game There is no way I am letting you ensnare this child..."

" You got to play three times, already, and I am afraid this will be the last time we play this game," Bad Wolf interrupts. She slows her speech just a little, " You got your turn. Play nice and let someone else try. Or else… " Her eyes seemed to glow just a little bit brighter.

The Captain turns away.

" Good," she turns to me, her eyes returning back to normal, " I am all yours."

" O.k. Well, why blue? Is it your favorite color or something?" I start. I try to sound all happy, so that my terror doesn't shine through.

She smiles kindly, a respond to my almost to happy peppiness, " It is part of fond memories I have gained. They are not mine, but they belong to me all the same."

" What sort of memories?"

" Of a mad man in a box " Her smile and voice grew a little sad, " traveling everywhere he could think of."

I grinned, " Did you love him?"

She blushed, " Next…"

I laugh. She just looks down.

" I am guessing you like chips?"

" Well… yes" she thought, " I guess I do. I don't usually eat, but I like them."

" What is your dream job," David gave me a questioning look, " Or something…"

She glares at David and he stops looking at me.

" Well, I never thought about it, but I thought I would always travel. I don't want to become something ordinary, but I did dream of becoming a Smith. I do like Tylers though. I know very well that they are quite the spunkiest of people. I am a Tyler after all."

"Oh," I nod. " Would you rather swim or run?"

" Defiantly run," she laughs again.

" Are you super smart or something?"

" What do you mean?" Her expression was confused.

_I think I see._ I think.

" I mean, how are you able to know all these things about us, even though you haven't met us before?" My voice squeaked at the end. I knew this was going to be horrible.

" Oh, I see," The Bad Wolf's face grew dark again, " You want to know how I know things about people, even the stuff they keep, looked up in a small chest with silver chains tied to it, under their beds. When they don't know what is in the first place, and are too scared to open it."

" What…" My eyes widen. _How did she know about…?_

" Well, let me tell you, Private Danielle." She leaned across the table, just close enough for me to hear her, " You should be scared. For that _thing_ inside your box will change your whole life, and the lives of many others. If this is one of the universes I think we are in, once you open that box, you will be replaced and the wolf shall gobble you up. Putting an end do your life, once and for all."

I jump out of my seat and right to the ground. She was still staring at me. Just then I felt something. Something inside being grabbed and pulled right out of my body.

Then a bell started to toll.

DONG…

DONG…

DONG…

DONG…

Bad Wolf looks up in the sky.

" It is that late, already," she whispers.

My ears where ringing, and I couldn't tell where the bell was coming from. I was too scared. If she knew about the past others, did she know about their futures, as well. What was that feeling? I am going to die?

" I am sorry" she looks back at me, " but we don't have anymore time left. We need to play the game now."

"O.k," I nod, chocking on the words, " Wwee…we shall…continue," I stop. Two stop fingers pull my chin up. Her face is so close to mine.

She shook her head and smile, " I am sorry, but this will be the last time, any of you will come to this place."

" What do you mean?" David gets up, " we are scheduled for tomorrow."

Everyone else, except Bad Wolf and I, gets up, as well.

" You won't come back," she says again, but a little more sternly. She

" Why not?" says David, his voice was a little calmer.

" Stop," says the Captain, " we are under orders, to leave immediately after the second bell tolls. It is from Master Control."

Everyone stays quite.

Bad wolf places one hand on my forehead, while leaving the other two fingers at my chin.

" This game shall be easy, since we are out of time. I want you to say my name,"

" Bad Wolf?" I say slowly.

She chuckles. " No, my other name. Close your eyes. Imagine you're down a hallway, with a million of doors on each side. Those are your memories. Close any doors that you don't want me to see."

I closed my eyes, and suddenly appear in a long hallway. Each side had doors, as far as I could see. These are my memoires, right…

I hear someone chuckle.

" I see you don't want me to see anything…" Bad Wolf's voice echoed.

I look around, but no one is there.

" I am speaking from the outside. Follow my instructions carefully. Alright, think of the time from you crossed the creek and to the moment I touched you chin. Have it behind a door, and call for it."

I closed my eyes (weird, because I was closing my eyes, inside my head). I remember the upstream river and the soft, gentle touch of the Bad Wolf's fingers. I open my eyes again and there is a door in front of me.

" Good. Now, here is the game," Bad Wolf's voice had sort of glee, " Pick two things from this memory. They are my name. Once you find them, the game will be over, and you can go home."

I open the door and walk through. In front of my the select scene plays out. Starting from the moment the Bad Wolf jumps welcomes us.

" Hey," I look around, " How do I know what two things."

There was no response.

" Bad Wolf," I call. No response, " BAD WOLF!"

All was quite except for the playing scene.

_Alright_, I thought, _pick two things that could be her name. Well, how will I do that? She couldn't have given me a hint or…_

"…but I did dream of becoming a Smith. I do like Tylers though. I know very well that they are quite the spunkiest of people…" repeats the memory Bad Wolf.

I turn around, and run to the memory table. _Wait…_

The memory Bad Wolf turns to me.

" I am a Tyler after all…"

The Bad Wolf looks back at the memory me.

_How did that happen? It was as if she was talking directly to me. No, wait she was. _My mind was racing like crazy. _O.k slow down. What did she say? "I am a Tyler…" Wait… that is what she meant. She was talking about her other self. So her other self is a Tyler. Tyler sounds like a last name. Next to find her first…_

Then I saw it. A faint shining glow coming from memory Bad Wolf. The glow rested on her neck near the rose… rose… _Rose!_ That was it. The name was Rose Tyler.

Everything went white. I looked around and nothing. Everything was just pure white. Suddenly a golden blur was coming from a distance. It soon got closer and closer, appearing right in front of me. I squinted my eyes and saw the brightness actually had a figure. It was a wolf. A golden wolf standing right in front of me. _What was going on? _The golden wolf smiled and jumped at me. Everything turned black.

…

…

…

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy's POV

Once again the Doctor is whirling and prancing around the console room, pushing several of buttons, levers, and dials. Even after all this time, I sometimes wonder if he knows what he is doing or if it is all just a show.

" Good morning, Ponds! I see that we just are getting up." He greets us, while pushing down a red lever. Rory is behind me, probably rubbing his eyes or something.

" What's up? I thought we already landed?" Rory yawns, and rubs his eyes. It was obvious that he wants to go back to sleep.

" Oh sorry about that," the Doctor comes up to us, " I was taking a little pit stop for the old girl. It was just a quick stop, nothing to worry." He goes back to his twirling and fiddling with the Tardis' console.

" Pit stop?" I push. I didn't want to go back to sleep, fearing the nightmares would just return. One nightmare pure night was enough for me.

" Umm…yes," he says without looking at me, " there is a certain rift located on Earth, that gives the girl a sort of an energy boost."

" Really, where?" I press on.

" Cardiff," he still doesn't look at me.

" Cardiff, London?"

_Wow, Cardiff?_ I think, _Out of all the places in the world…_

" Yeah…"

I look at him hard. To anyone else, they way he responded would have sounded normal, but to me, his voice indicated something much deeper, much more sad. This isn't the first time, whenever we bring up something from his past he gets like this. He first says nothing. For a while, he starts distancing us, but after River or I knock some sense into him, he straightens up like nothing ever happened. I just wonder what goes on inside his head.

" Doctor?" I step towards him. He looks blankly at me, but smiles, as if he just remembered we are there.

" It looks like you guys need some more rest," he nods to Rory. I turn around to see Rory, leaning against the rails, arms crossed, head hanged back, and mouth open and flowing with salvia. I laugh at the sight of him.

" Alright, Mr. Pond," I walk over to him, uncrossing his arms, and put my arm around his waist, " I think you need some more sleep."

" Dad…" He mumbles, " I don't any more pancakes…"

I would back a laugh, but the Doctor let's his go. I glare at him and he shuts up, but keeps a smug look.

" O.K., no more pancakes, but we have to go back to the room," I say slowly, still glaring at the Doctor. He is leaning on the side of the console, with his arms crossed. I lift up Rory and try to move him, but he wouldn't budge.

" Help me," I whisper to the Doctor. He bounces up and walks over. He grabs Rory's other side and we drag him all the way to our room. I don't bother turning on the light, because the light from the Tardis hallway is enough. We lay him down on the bed and he curls up into a ball, clutching a pillow.

" Amy…" he murmurs.

I kiss him on the forehead.

" Don't worry. I am here," I whisper in his ear. He softly breathes, his face looking completely peaceful and content. I gently touch his hair, pushing it away from his closed eyes. Looking at him now, reminds me why I choose him. I will and forevermore love him.

" You will be going to back sleep, Ms. Pond," the Doctor says behind me. I turn to face him. He seems his normal self, but in the dim light, I can't tell.

" Yeah. It will be a few hours until he wakes up," I nod to Rory, " Once we are ready to go, I'll call you."

The Doctor nods and shuts the door. I walk back to Rory and sit on the bed. I don't want to go to sleep, but I am tired. The welcoming darkness and light hum of the Tardis didn't help, and soon, without noticing it, I feel asleep.

…

…

…

…

I suddenly wake up a dark red room and the Tardis alarm ringing loud in my ears.

" What is going on?" I hear Rory say. He is sitting up and is fully awake.

" I don't know," I sit up. I look around. We are still in our room, but something is not right. I stand up and run to the door. I grab the doorknob and it shakes a little, but doesn't open.

" Doctor!" I bang on the door, "Doctor! Doctor!"

I stand back and try to kick the door down, but it doesn't budge.

" O.k, we need to figure a way out of here. Do you have any ideas, Rory?" I turn to face, but he isn't there.

" Rory. Rory!" I panic. How could one person disappear in a small room, " Rory!" I yell over the still ringing alarm.

Then suddenly everything goes quite. The room is still aglow, but the alarms have silenced. I run over to check under the bed, if Rory was hiding under there. Of course, he wasn't. I go over to the fireplace, checking every spot, seeing if there I could unlock any hidden passages the Tardis sometimes have.

Nope, nothing. All of a sudden the room starts to shake. It was brief, but as soon as it was over I knew something is wrong. A loud tearing sound rips through the air.

" That can't be good,"

I turn around and find that there is a big crack where the door should be, and the crack was just getting bigger.

" No, not again…" I whisper. It takes all of my sanity to not panic. This could be just another dream. Just one of those silly, awful, unreal dream.

" Dreams " a voice chuckles, " dreams are only disguises. What lies under them is a simple mystery. Catching them is the hard part."

I turn around to see a girl. It is hard to see in the red light, but I could tell she has no shoes on, wearing a dress, and is blonde. I can't see the details of her face, but she seems familiar. A million questions run through my head. _Who are you? You look familiar? Where's Rory?_ _Why are you here? Why are you wearing any shoes? Am I dreaming? Is this real?_ Before I could focus on my million questions, she answers them all.

" I am… a friend. Yes, but we haven't met. Rory is asleep. I am here for you. I don't like shoes, too stuffy. You are dreaming my dear, but that doesn't mean it isn't real," She says while a wide toothy smile with her tongue caught in between. She has her hand on her cheek, fingers spread across her face. Her head tilted.

" How did you…" I begin.

" Knowledge of the future is very helpful and I look them lay out, but I am in hurry. So…"

" What is with the Dumbledore quote?" I say quickly. I am feeling overwhelmed and I don't like it. I need to stop the pace a little. If this is a dream, then it is mine, and I should be the one controlling it.

The girl stares at me, like she is bewildered that I interrupted her.

I try again

" Who are you?" I say slowly.

The girl quickly smiles and simply replies, " A friend of Dumbledore."

I can't tell if she is being joking or if she actually means it.

_ Why should she actually mean it? _I think to myself, _She is being sarcastic. _I tell myself that, but something in the girl's voice doesn't seem like she is joking.

" Amy Pond…" the girl's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up and she that she was closer to me than before. Actually, her face is only a few inches away from mine. I step back, but my footsteps onto nothing, and I fall. I let out a short scream as the rest of my body follows my foot. I close my eyes, expected a sudden rush of air or a sudden crack of my bones against a hard ground, but none of that happens. Something is grabbing my arm. Whatever has hold of me feels soft and warm, and as I slowly open my eyes, see a bright light.

" Jeez, watch where you step," says a disapproving voice, "This is _your_ dream,"

_Even though I am grateful for the help, but I am really starting to hate this girl._

With a soft chuckle and one swift movement, I am pulled back up from the trench.

" You are a lot lighter than you look," the girl snickers as I roll to my feet.

_Yeah, I hate her_.

" So, would you now tell me what is going on?" I cross my arms, but I could see my "room" crumple around me. I'm getting scared.

" Not even a thank you…" she murmurs.

" I thought you were in a hurry!"

" Oh yes!" she says like the room wasn't dematerializing. She grabs my hand, " Close your eyes and hang on tight."

I immediately close my eyes.

…

"A…"

"Am…"

"Amy…"

"AMY!"

I snap my eyes open. Rory and the Doctor are hovering over me, both having worried look on their faces.

" Are you alright?" the Doctor says. He looked really sacred, and it is then I remember, the Doctor doesn't know about my strange dreams.

" Yeah, don't worry," I sit up, " Umm… I was just having a… bad dream, that's all."

The Doctor sighs, but Rory has a questioning look on his face, but soon straightens it. I give him a quick look, which the Doctor didn't see, meaning I will explain later.

" But the real question, why are you two in my room?" I glare at the both at them, but mainly at the Doctor.

" It is my room as well, you know," Rory says, playfully offended.

" Technically, it is my room before, you moved in," I teased back.

Before Rory could answer the Doctor interrupts us.

" Well, we could have a mushy conversation, that would only lead to long kisses, or we could have an adventure,"

The Doctor gestured to the door.

" Alright, captain, adventure first," I say strictly, but look to Rory, and change my tone, " then long term kissing."

Rory smiled wide, " Or we could just skip the adventure, all together." He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I immediately close my eyes and move my hands to his cheeks, pulling him closer. I could practically hear the Doctor rolling his eyes.

" Alright, I will be in the main room. You know, figuring the long mystery of how long humans could keep their lips pressed to another, without suffocating," the Doctor says, his voice slightly frantic, " So, come when you are ready."

With that he goes out to the door, and I pull back, out of breath and smiling.

" I should get dressed,"

Rory nods and I get up from bed. I gather my clothes and a towel.

" Hey, love…"

I turn to Rory, who is standing only a few feet. He stared at me with the same questioning eyes as before.

" Why not tell him about your dreams. You know he will help," Rory finishes.

I take a deep breath, not quite sure myself.

" I know it is just…" I start, but stop. I don't actually know myself, but all I know is that I mustn't tell the Doctor, not now at least.

" It's alright, but you will tell him soon won't you?" he comes closer and places a kiss on my forehead, " now go get dressed. We are properly going to have another dangerous, we will die more than once, kind of adventure. I will mentally prepare myself,"

I laugh and hop into the shower. _I must be one of the luckiest girls in the universe to have fallen in love with someone great like Rory, _I think, _I don't know what I would do without him._

…

…

…

…

I walk into the Tardis main room, and see the Doctor messing with the console, as usual, and Rory siting with his head laid back in the captain chair.

" All right," He claps loudly, noticing that I have entered the room. His loudness woke up a sleeping Rory, " Don't I have a treat for the both you. Have you ever looked at piece of cheese and ever thought ' This could be a little more cheesy'?"

" I pretty sure that I haven't?" I say, as I walk over to Rory and plopping into his lap, officially waking him up. I grab is arms and put them around my waist.

" Well, then that will change," He starts his show of whirling and twirling around the console, pulling, pushing, and hitting random objects, " My dear Ponds, where we are about to head is one of the most cheesiest places in the universe, quite literally."

He pulls a lever, and shakes. I hold on to the rail and Rory is holding on to me. After a few seconds the shaking stops. Rory and I pop up from our seats and head for the door, but the Doctor beats.

" Ponds, let me introduce you to the Willy Wonka Factory of Cheese, smallest and tastiest planet in the whole Universe," He grabs the doorknob, while still facing us. He is smiling really wide, but I feel something is very off. It seems like he is trying to hard, " Chersmerick!"

He flings the door open, and as he turns around, the first thing that his face meets is the muzzle of a gun. Of course, it is going to be one of those adventures. I look at Rory, and I can tell he was thinking the same thing.

" Well, hello," the Doctor waves, as if there wasn't a gun in front of his face. I roll my eyes.

" Doctor," the woman with gun says, "My name is Captain Broschette. I need you and your two companions to come with us."

I look over the Doctor shoulders, and I see the woman named Broschette and about seven military guys, all with guns pointing at us.

The Doctor slowly walks out and we follow him, Captain Broschette is behind us, the seven-so military guys surrounding us. We precede into a tall strange building, with all guns pointing at us. Where we go again…

**Hey, Readers. I am so sorry for not posting anything for the last two weeks, I was away… Sorry for all the spelling and grammer errors, and Thank you for waiting. Please rate!**

**Muahahahaha,**

**AlyseofWonderland**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we get out of Tardis, I look at the building we are being hauled to. It was wide and had the height of about three stories. It looked ancient, as it was covered with rust and moss, but as I looked closer, I seemed like a normal office building you would find anywhere. I look around our surrounded and see nothing but desert sand. I knew this building didn't belong, as if was just dropped here. The sun was high and beaming down on us with hot haze. As we got closer to the building, it shadow loomed over us, which was quite a relief. I glance at Rory and saw that he was relieved too. I couldn't see the Doctor's face.

" Here we are," the Captain murmurs as she opens a double door. Cool air blasts from the opened door, and it was suddenly too chilly. I shivered; Rory puts his jacket around me. I look up at him, and he gives a reassuring smile. We all walk into the building. We come to a long hallway, and the only color to be seen was white. It was dimly light, with a few flickering lights. It looked kind of like a…

" Insane asylum," the Doctor whispers. I turn to him, but can't see his expression.

" It was, but not anymore. We have no patients or prisoners " the Captains voice echoes.

" Sam," the Captain commands and turns to one of the soldiers pointing to a gun at us, " turn up the light, it is hard to see."

The soldier nods, and walks into the white, turns and disappears. A moment later, I am blinded by light. It takes a moment for me, to adjust my eyes.

" Thank you," the Captain nods to a reappearing Sam, and turns to us. I was still adjusting, but she seemed unaffected by the sudden light, " Please follow me, and to wonder off."

She starts walking, and the Doctor follows her. Rory and I followed behind them, but the other seven soldiers don't come. I glance back to see that all of them have disappeared, probably into some unseen corridor.

" Sorry for the little welcoming community," the Captain says, her head slightly looking back, " We are all little intense, since stationed here. We hardly get any visitors."

" Oh, it isn't like we have been at gun point before," I say sarcastically.

The Captain chuckles and looks forward.

" I guess not,"

We walk about five minutes, turning into sharp and long corridors, until we finally reach a white door. It almost looked invisible, except for the bronze door handle. The Captain opens the door, and motions us inside. We walked into another white room.

" Please wait here," the Captain closes the door behind her, leaving us inside.

I walk to the far wall, and slide down, a little tired. I look at Rory, who is looking at me.

" Are you o.k," he asks.

I nod, " Yeah, just this place gives me the creeps."

" Me too,"

He slides next to me, and I lean my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying Rory's added warmth.

" Hey Doctor? You alright?" Rory voice echoes a little, and I open my eyes. The Doctor is staring at the door with his arms crossed. I knew he was thinking hard about something.

For a second the Doctor doesn't say anything. His eyes narrowed, and looked almost like he was glaring.

" There is something wrong about this place," He finally said, not moving.

After he didn't say anything more, I spoke up.

" What do you mean wrong?"

The Doctor inhaled deeply, and uncrossed his arms, but still stared at the door,

" This building…it is just…wrong. It doesn't belong here."

Just then we heard loud yelp, and then a large thud. That startled us all. We waited in silence, for another sounded. We were rewarded.

A loud "WHAT!" echoed from the hallway. We waited some more, but heard nothing.

" That was…interesting…" I said after a few minutes. It didn't sound as if someone was in trouble, or anything, but it still scared me. I stood up.

" Do you think someone was hurt?" Rory said, but didn't sounding like he actually believed that some was hurt. He stood up with me.

" No, but…" The Doctor stopped himself, when we heard running footsteps. In all the confusion, we knew that the footsteps were coming for us.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, it stopped right in front of the door. I hadn't even taken a breath, when the door was flung open. The person, who opened the door, wasn't Captain Broschette, but medium height girl, with brown hair, and bright silver eyes. She was panted like she had run a mile and just had come to a sudden stop.

" No…way," she whispered, while trying to control her breath. Her silver eyes looked straight at the Doctor, " Is it him?"

The Doctor, eyes weren't wide, but he defiantly looked surprised and confused.

" Yes, Private," the Captain came into view, looking calm, " Now, please calm down."

She looks back at the Captain, and at the ground.

" Sorry," the girl said sheepishly.

The Captain just rolled her eyes. " Private Danielle, meet the Doctor and his companions,"

The girl named Danielle looked up, her face slightly pink from embarrassment.

" Hi, nice to meet you," She holds out her hand, not to anyone in particular. Not wanting to be rude, I walked to her, and meet her hand with mine.

" Hi, my name is Amy." I smiled and waved over Rory, " and this is my husband, Rory."

I let go of her hand, and she grabbed Rory's hand.

" Nice to meet you," Rory smiled as well, but confusion was written all over his face. Danielle smile was wide and seemed genuine. She looked young for someone to be in the military, but then again, I wasn't sure if they were the military.

" And," I gestured to the Doctor, who moved towards us, " this is the…"

" Doctor," Danielle interrupted. She beamed at him, like a little children. She grabbed his hand, and started shaking a little too excitedly.

" Oh, I have heard of you, and your great adventures! She told me a lot about you and your travels! It is just wonderful to meet you," She exclaimed.

" Private…" the Captain softly chided.

Danielle stopped shaking and looked at Captain sheepishly.

" Sorry," she looked back at the Doctor, who is smiling. She took back her hand.

" It is alright. I just didn't know I had fans," the Doctor laughed. It wasn't forced, which was good. He didn't seem like himself lately. I smiled up at him.

" It is just, she told me so much about you, and…" Danielle stopped, and her eyes became wide, " Oh my gosh, you need to see her! It would make her so happy!"

Rory and I looked at her in confusion, but the Doctor's eyes went hard.

I asked the question that we all wanted to know, " Who are you talking about."

Before Danielle spook, the Captain stopped her.

" We are to bring you to her, now," the Captain said sharply. Her calm expression gone and change into one that was sharp and serious. She looked a captain. Danielle saw this, and shut up immediately.

" If you come with me…" The Captain turns and walks out. Danielle immediately follows her. I take Rory's hand and we walk out of the door, but before I let the door close, I turn to found the Doctor not following. His face was hard and distant, and he hasn't moved in inch. It was then I became worried.

" Doctor…" I called to him. He didn't move. I let go of Rory. The Doctor's stare remained as I walked over to the Doctor. I shook his arm and he jerked. His eyes snapped to me, and he looked sad and lost. I looked up at him with concern.

" Doctor, are you alright?"

He quickly smiles.

" Yeah," he nods, " let's see this person, shall we?"

He held out his arm. I smiled back and took it. I didn't know what was going on with him today, but I knew for sure that we were going to have a long talk. Each time he keeps something from us, things just get worse.

_DW_

After a long string of white hallways and too bright lights, the lights started to become dimmer and dimmer.

" How beautiful…" whispers Danielle. Her expressions looks thoughtful and for a moment, calm.

" What is?" I ask.

Danielle looks at me, and regained you excitement.

"Oh, you'll see…"

A door was placed at the end of the way, and seemed to be the only door near. Unlike the rest of the building, this door was painted a pitch black. It almost seemed as we are staring into an abyss.

" Here we are," The Captain announced, with a blank face. Danielle calmed down a bit, but you could still see she was excited. She reached and twists the knob. Before she opened the door, she turned around to face us, specifically the Doctor.

" Ready?"

The Doctor gives her a small nod. Danielle opens the door.

A light hymn comes from the soft lite room. The quite hymn resonated through out the room. For a second, I felt lost within the wordless sounds, making me feel sad. Danielle first walks in then the Captain. Rory and I follow after them. I peer into the room, and it looks like a normal flat room.

" It can't be…" a voice breathes behind me. I look behind me to found the Doctor completely stunned.

" Doctor, what's wrong…" I begin. Then the door slams shut. The hymn stops.

" Danielle is that you?" a gentle voice calls out. The voice seemed oddly familiar, and I smelled something. _Chips?_

" Yeah, it's me!" Danielle loudly calls back. She looks back at us, and waves us to the couch.

" Oh, I'm glad your hear. I was just making some…" the voice's figure appears from what seemed to be the kitchen. She had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, a dark pink shirt, and dark jeans. The girl froze, and I immediately recognized her.

" Rory it's her, the girl in my dreams…" I whispered to Rory. I look up at him.

"What?" He looks at me, and we look back. Except the girl wasn't looking at me, she was starring straight at the Doctor.

" Doctor?" the girl gasped, her voice so quite that I could barely hear her.

I look up at the Doctor. His face was in shock.

" Rose?" the Doctor whispered. The way he said her name was filled with so much sorrow, so much sadness.

That is when, the girl named Rose dropped the plate that she was holding, and collapsed.

**Hey readers. I just wanted to say that this story is in the past tense. I was trying to figure out what tense it should be, and decided on pat tense.**

**Now that Rose and the Doctor finally meet, what will happen… not even I know, hahaha. Yeah…this is my first Fanfic so please be easy on me.**

**Read and Review!**

**Muhahahahaha,**

**Alyseofwonderland**


End file.
